Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (386 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (330 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (285 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (266 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (260 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (246 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (244 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (239 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (236 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (228 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (210 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (209 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (189 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (185 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (178 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (161 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (156 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (147 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (144 VA titles) (Canadian) #Robin Atkin Downes (140 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (138 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (137 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (133 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (132 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (128 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (127 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laura Bailey (127 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (124 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (121 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (121 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (121 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (121 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (114 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (114 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (113 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (111 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Kyle Hebert (108 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (105 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (105 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (104 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (103 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (103 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (103 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (103 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (102 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (101 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (101 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (101 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (100 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (99 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (98 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (97 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (95 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (94 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (94 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (93 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (90 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (89 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (89 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (89 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (89 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (88 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (87 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (86 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (86 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (84 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (84 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (83 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (83 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (83 VA titles) (American) † #Keith Silverstein (83 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (83 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (82 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (79 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (79 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (79 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (78 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (78 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (78 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (78 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #April Winchell (74 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (74 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (74 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (73 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (72 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (72 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (72 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (70 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (70 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (70 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (70 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (70 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (70 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (69 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (69 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (69 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (68 VA titles) (American) †